Talk:Weapon Skill Points
Which is it? Can WS points be earned in Campaign or not? Currently this article has both being true. --Morari 05:33, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :I don't think they can. I recently tried to break my Staff of Trials and ended up having to earn way, way more than what should have been 300 points. The only thing I can attribute it to is Campaign battles. You can, however, earn WS points in WotG areas. I know that because I eventually broke the latent soloing tigers in-between battles in Jugner Forest S. 06:36, 2 January 2008 (UTC) I'd also like to say that you can't break a weapon of trials in campaign with tags on. I tried to break my Knuckles of Trials exclusively in campaign (with a few goobbue between battles) and kept track of the number of weapon skills I did. I went well past the 300 mark without breaking them in campaign and eventually broke them with some friends on the goobbues between campaigns. I'm going to stick a verification tag on the main page. --Telford 08:44, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :I also kept track of the points I gained in campaign and was not able to break my Sapara of trails. I took a look at the history and it appears that it was originally written (confirmed?) that you could not accumulate points in campaign. After that edit it appears that the notes bullets were butchered to what it is now. I'm going to put it back and indicate that weapon skills done during campaign battles do not count. Grouf 04:05, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Let's open the discussion again because obviously there's still some confusion. Can both parties state clearly what you did to test this so we can come to an agreement? I haven't broken any yet so I can't weigh in myself. --Toksyuryel 06:57, 26 May 2008 (UTC) A friend and myself tried to break their Trial weapon using Campaign mobs. My friend got tags and managed to get what should have been upwards of 30 points before before we moved to Kuftal to continue. After gaining 275 points off of the crabs the weapon still wasn't broken. I think it's safe to say that Campaign mobs don't count when using tags, at least, yeah? Also, it was hard to tell exactly who got credit for certain skillchains during Campaign, so we only went with the points we were sure of (just to give some idea of how faithful we tried to be in our testing). --Aldoris 00:58, 15 June 2008 (UTC) I'm removing Besieged from the list of places you cannot get WS points from, as I got several WS points there for my Sapara of Trials. --Kyrie 14:57, 26 May 2008 (UTC) I got WSP in Besieged for my Dagger too. --Stammer 14:59, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Does anyone know if you can get points while under level sync if the level is lower than that of your weapon? I was under the impression that Destroyers, Dissector, etc. weren't like the Trial weapons as in they don't get points for skill chains. It's 500 WS period.